Naruto: Shattered Spirit
by tali.yoku001
Summary: A Naruto and Hinata story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Over. **

The battlefield was practically deserted, except for the scattered bodies of fallen Konoha Shinobi, as well as the remnants of the Akatsuki. Not all of the fallen were dead, many lay unconscious, or unable to move.  
Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke stood 30 feet apart, staring at each other, both were bleeding from their wounds, and suffering from pain, but it didn't show on either of their faces as they ran at each other once again.  
"You attacked Konoha!" Naruto shouted.  
"Konoha betrayed my clan." Cried Sasuke, as the two clashed into a flurry of taijutsu.  
"First your brother... now the village. You only live for revenge, Sasuke? You can still come back... just stop." Naruto pleaded.  
Sasuke just smirked as he landed a hit on Naruto, sending him flying backwards. Naruto flipped mid air and landed on his feet.  
"Still trying to save me moron?" Sasuke mocked. "Just stop already, I don't need to BE saved."  
Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto, walking through the bodies that lay around him, including the body of his own team-mate Karin.  
"S-sas...uke?" Karin said weakly trying to reach out to him, but Sasuke just looked down at her, and then looked back towards Naruto.  
"You are right... Revenge IS all I have. Are you really gonna take away all I have Naruto?" he chuckled.  
"You have friends here, you..." Naruto said, before Sasuke began to attack him again.  
Inside Naruto's mind, his thoughts were racing. Sasuke was suppressing the fox chakra, and he still wasn't ready to use his trump card, his sage power, but if he didn't do something soon, he would surely be beaten.  
Naruto continued to defend himself, but he was getting weaker.  
"Once you are out of the way, nothing will stop me from destroying Konoha." Sasuke said, "Everyone will die."  
A picture of Sakura flashed through Naruto's mind.  
Since his return from his sage training, Naruto and Sakura had gotten closer, to the point she actually agreed to go out with him on a real date, a date they both enjoyed, and even ended up kissing.  
Naruto couldn't stop himself, and in an instant summoned up his sage power, and began attacking Sasuke with a greater power and ferocity, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE." Naruto shouted, as he punched away at Sasuke.  
Sasuke was shocked, after all the punishment he had given Naruto, he wondered where this new strength had risen from as he was quickly overwhelmed.  
Naruto hit Sasuke over and over, even when Sasuke was coughing up blood, Naruto continued his onslaught, and Sasuke was panicking, he couldn't defend himself, even with his Sharingan, he was defenceless against Naruto's power, and as he weakened, his suppression of the fox also weakened, and In Naruto's angered state, even more power erupted from his body.  
As a final hit sent Sasuke flying he knew the battle was over for him. He had failed in his quest for revenge. And as he hit the ground, his body lost all of its strength.

A few moments later, the Hokage finally arrived with re-enforcements, but far too late. She looked over the battlefield to see most of her Shinobi laying there, and Naruto as he angrily stepped closer to Sasuke, surrounded by the aura of the nine-tails fox as it tore at his skin, and four tails waved around behind him. She watched as Naruto's blood mixed with the chakra, creating a dark form of the Fox.  
"Naruto?!" she muttered with concern. "YAMATO... GET IN THERE QUICKLY!" she ordered as she looked at the Shinobi next to her.  
Yamato jumped in, but before he could attempt to perform any Justus, Kyuubi-Naruto saw him and with a loud roar, sent a shockwave that sent Yamato flying back.  
"I don't think he wants me to stop him." Yamoto said.  
"Damn it." Tsunade said. "Ok... everyone distract him." She commanded.  
The Shinobi, including herself, all jumped towards Naruto, attacking him with Kunai, shurikin and Jutsu's in an attempt to distract him from Yamato's work. But this just infuriated him further, and he began to grow larger, as a fifth tail slowly appeared. His appearance became more fox-like as his face changed, growing a snout, and his behaviour became even wilder.  
But in the end... the distraction worked, and Kyuubi-Naruto was ensnared by Yamato, and began to weaken, returning Naruto to his true form and after being released from Yamato's jutsu, Naruto fell to the ground, unconscious.

Things moved fast as the injured were moved to the hospital, including Sasuke, Karin and the last surviving member of the Akatsuki.

Over the next few days, the injured people slowly left, as their wounds healed.  
Sasuke was stuck in his bed, unable to move from his injuries, while Karin was arrested for her part in the attack, and sent to the ANBU cells as soon as she was fit enough to do so.  
Naruto on the other hand was faring badly, even though his wounds were healing, he had yet to wake up.  
Sakura visited both Naruto and Sasuke, and talked to them both. Even when Sasuke was finally able to move, he was sent to the ANBU cells also, but Sakura continued to visit him.  
A month after the battle eventually passed by, and Naruto was still unconscious, but visited daily by his friends, and Hinata too, would visit him, by herself occasionally, even though she knew Naruto and Sakura had gotten much closer, she still had deep feelings for him.  
One morning, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and sat up in his bed; he was aching from the lack of activity, but felt refreshed. He looked around as he rubbed his eyes. But the room was empty, so he walked out, and into the hallway.  
"Oh?!" A nurse said, noticing him. "Y-you're finally awake." She smiled. "But you should stay in bed until we get a doctor to come and see you."  
"What... what happened to Sasuke?" he asked, "Is he... dead?" he couldn't remember much, even the time before had become a hazy memory.  
"Uchiha Sasuke?" she said, "He was arrested. Now please, back to bed." The nurse commanded.

An hour later, Naruto was surrounded by his friends, all of them glad to see him awake again.  
"You had it so good." Shikamaru said, with a slight smile. "I wish I could just sleep like that."  
"If nobody woke you, you probably would." Ino said jokingly, making everyone laugh.  
The door opened and everyone turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway.  
Naruto smiled, he was really happy to see her. "S-sakura?!" Naruto said.  
Sakura walked up to Naruto, glad to see him alright.  
Hinata watched as Naruto looked at Sakura, and silently left the room, even though it was never said, she knew she had lost him to Sakura.  
A few minutes later everyone else left the room, leaving just Naruto and Sakura alone.  
"Sakura. I-I'm... glad you're here." He said, holding her hand. He smiled at her, but Sakura didn't smile, she pulled away from Naruto, "N-Naruto, I... I'm sorry, but... you shouldn't." She said.  
"Huh?!" he said, confused, "What's wrong? I thought we were dating?" he said, awkwardly chuckling.  
"We... went on one date." She said.  
"A date we kissed on." Naruto said, "That... that meant something... right?"  
"Naruto..." Sakura said, "It could have been... but... It won't be."  
Naruto was shocked, his heart sank as he realised what she was saying. A moment later he hung his head down. "It's... Sasuke isn't it?" he said, sadly.  
"I've been... visiting him." She admitted, "But... it would have never worked between us anyway."  
Naruto didn't say anything as he sat there.  
"Naruto... You're important to me... but... I don't love you." She said, "I know this isn't the right time to tell you, but I don't think I can let you go on thinking we're together, it would be wrong for us both."  
Naruto remained silent, as a tear ran down his cheek.  
"Naruto?!" Sakura said, stepping closer, "Naruto answer me." She added as she reached out to him.  
Naruto batted her arm away, "Get out." He mumbled under his breath.  
"Naruto!"  
"I SAID GET OUT!" Naruto shouted, as he looked at Sakura with tears in his eyes.  
Sakura whimpered as she, walked out of the room, and began to cry, as she realised she may have just destroyed her friendship.  
Naruto turned and buried his head in his cushion as he cried into it, and screamed into the pillow angrily.  
Early the next day, Naruto was up and dressed as he snuck out of the hospital, he couldn't bear to be in there anymore, and walked all the way back to his apartment.  
As he walked in, he slipped off his shoes and dropped his coat on the floor, before going to his bed and lying face down on it.  
He sighed as he turned his head; he then noticed the picture of team 7 when they first started out.  
Naruto gritted his teeth as he swiped at the picture, sending it flying across the room, smashing the glass as it hit the floor.  
It was a few hours before a knock came at his door, Naruto didn't answer, but a few minutes later, Kakashi came knocking on Naruto's window.  
Naruto sighed as he got up and opened the window to let his sensei in.  
"What?" Naruto said, bluntly.  
"Good morning to you too." Kakashi said, "Everyone's wondering where you went to."  
"Now you know." He said, clearly not interested.  
"I guess this isn't the best time." Kakashi mumbled to himself, "Naruto... I heard about Sakura. How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned for his student.  
"How do you think I feel?" Naruto chuckled, "I was dumped before even given a chance."  
"Perhaps then... it's time for you to move on from Sakura." Kakashi said, "There are other girls out there."  
Naruto didn't say anything; he just walked over to his fridge and took out a bottle of water, drinking from it.  
"Look... you take a few days to be by yourself, I'll tell the hospital you're here, so at least no one has to worry." Kakashi said as he turned to the window he came in through, "Everything will turn out ok in the end, Naruto. Trust me." He added before leaving.  
Silence fell through Naruto's apartment, as he quietly closed the fridge door, and stood alone in the lifeless room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Goodbye. **

A few days did soon pass by, and Naruto remained in relative seclusion during them, occasionally visited by his friends, who came by to cheer him up, with little or no success.  
Hinata was walking through the streets of Konoha, her mind full of thoughts about Naruto, she wished she could help him, but she didn't even know what to say to him.  
In a way she was glad that him and Sakura were not together, but wished they were so he would be happy.  
Hinata was saddened by her thoughts and confused over what she felt, and without realising, she soon found herself outside of Naruto's door.  
She nervously raised her hand to the door and reluctantly knocked.  
Hinata waited a few minutes for a reply, but there wasn't one, and so she turned to leave, only getting a few steps away before the door opened and the voice she longed for came out, "Hinata?" said Naruto, quietly "Did you want something?".  
Hinata turned around, and blushed when she saw Naruto shirtless, and just in his trousers, with a towel wrapped around his neck, his hair still damp from a shower. "Umm... I... I... well I... j-just wanted to s-see if y-you were alright." She answered.  
"I'm fine." He said, solemnly.  
"C-can I come in?" she asked, screaming in her head, not sure why she asked.  
"If you want." Naruto replied, walking back into his apartment, leaving the door open for Hinata.  
Hinata walked into Naruto apartment, and saw him as she walked over to his bed and sat down on it.  
"So... umm... how are you feeling?" she asked.  
"I already told you I'm fine." Naruto said, repeating himself.  
"O-oh!" Hinata said, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I-I forgo..." Hinata stopped when she saw a large pack on the floor, with clothes, and his drawers open and empty. "Are you... going somewhere?" Hinata asked.  
"I'm leaving." Naruto responded.  
"A vacation?" Hinata asked, hoping that was what he meant. A hope Naruto asked a moment later.  
"No." He said, as he grabbed a shirt and put it on. "I'm leaving Konoha... for good."  
"What?! B-but why?" Hinata asked, stepping a little closer to Naruto, a little sad.  
"I've had it. I actually... give up." He said, "I just... can't take it anymore."  
Naruto turned to Hinata, "Everyday I struggle, to improve, to be accepted, and it's the always the same, I finally get somewhere, and something comes along to spoil it."  
"But... you can't leave." Hinata said quietly.  
"Why not?" Naruto said, staring at Hinata.  
"What about your friends?" She asked him.  
"They'll get over it." Naruto replied, grabbing a few more items and putting them in his pack, before zipping it up.  
"P-please... don't go." Hinata asked. "I... I don't want you to go, I... I... I lo..." Hinata still couldn't say it, and she hated herself, this could be the last chance she could admit to how she feels, and still she couldn't.  
Naruto sighed; he could see she was upset. "You're a good friend." Naruto said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll walk you home."

A short while later Naruto, with his pack on his back, walked besides Hinata who was still a little upset with Naruto's leaving, and they approached the Hyuuga compound.  
"So... I... I guess this is it Hinata." Naruto said.  
"Won't you... change your mind?" she asked him.  
"No." He said.  
A tear rolled down Hinata's cheek as she turned sadly away and walked to the door of her home, Naruto also turned, to walk away, when he suddenly heard Hinata's voice.  
"NARUTO!" she cried, causing him to turn around. "Wait there, please." She said, before disappearing into the compound.  
Naruto didn't know why, but he did. And after 20 minutes Hinata returned, carrying a backpack of her own.  
"Hinata?!" Naruto said, "What... what are you doing?" he was confused.  
"I'm coming with you." She said, hopefully. "If you won't stay, then I won't either." She sounded unusually adamant.  
"But what about your family?" Naruto asked.  
"I'm coming with you. So don't talk me out of it." She said, starting to walk away.  
Naruto was confused, "Why did she want to go with me so badly? Maybe she thinks she can talk me around." He thought, as he caught up to her, and both walked to the gates and away from Konoha.

Days passed for the two as they travelled together. Hinata was thinking back to Konoha and how her clan, her friends, and her team would be reacting to her leaving.  
"Are you ok?" Naruto asked, "If you changed your mind about coming... you can always turn back."  
"No!" Hinata said, "I d-decided to come a-and I stick to that decision." She said, blushing nervously.  
"Everyone's probably worried about you." Naruto said, concerned for her.  
"And you." Hinata said back.  
Naruto just looked away, sadly.  
"It's true Naruto." Hinata said to him.  
"Maybe for now." He said, "I'm just doing now, what would eventually happen."  
"Huh?" Hinata said, wondering what he meant.  
"I would have eventually lost them... just like I lose everything else." Naruto said. "You know... I was thinking, I always wanted to be Hokage... with my luck, the day I became Hokage, the village would be destroyed." He said, seriously.  
Hinata looked at him sadly; he had really lost his optimism completely, and it hurt her to see him like that.

When night fell, they made camp near a river.  
They didn't say much for a while, they ate some dinner and began to relax, Naruto in his sleeping bag, next to the fire, and Hinata in a tent that Naruto had brought with him, since she had forgotten hers in the rush to pack.  
Naruto stared up at the sky, his thoughts moving around in his head, making him feel sad as he couldn't help but focus on the bad things in his life, which drifted back to his last fight with Sasuke.  
He defeated him for Konoha, but now... he felt like it had been a worthless effort.

Hinata left the tent and walked over to Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun?" she said, not wanting to disturb him.  
"What?" Naruto asked as he sat up.  
"I'm... a little l-lonely. C-can I sit with you for a while?" she asked, blushing.  
"Sure." He said, not bothered what she did.  
Hinata sat next to him, and held out her hands, catching the warmth from the campfire in front of her.  
"This is nice." She smiled.  
"I guess." Naruto said gloomily.  
Hinata looked at Naruto with sad eyes, "Naruto-kun... Cheer up." Hinata said, softly.  
"You wanted to tag along, deal with." He snapped.  
Hinata gasped in surprise, and looked down to the ground, sad. "I... I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun." She said. She felt like crying, Naruto had never shouted at her before, he was always kind to her.  
Several minutes passed in quiet, with only the crackling of the fire and the sounds of nature being heard.  
"I'm... going to bed." Hinata said, leaving Naruto alone.  
Naruto just lay down, not saying a word to Hinata before she disappeared into the tent, and soon fell asleep.  
A few days later, Naruto and Hinata arrived in a busy town, and after buying some supplies, Naruto realised he would have to get more money soon, and set about looking for some odd jobs, as did Hinata.  
Naruto spent the day working in a shop, covering for a sick employee, while Hinata did some work as a waitress, and they worked hard that day, meeting up again after the sun had gone down, just outside of the town, where Naruto had set up a camp.  
"Naruto-kun." Hinata cried as she approached the camp. "I'm back. And I got some good tips. The owner even said I could come back tomorrow if I wanted."  
Hinata was proud of her day's work, apart from her Ninja duties she had never done any servitude work before.  
"That's... great, Hinata." Naruto said, trying to sound happy for her.  
Hinata was a little disappointed with Naruto's lack of enthusiasm, but glad he was at least trying.  
"H-have you eaten?" She asked, "I can m-make you something if you like."  
Naruto just shook his head and sat down on the ground, staring at the fire.  
Hinata sat next to him, unsure if she should.  
Naruto glanced over to her for a moment, "Hinata." He said, looking back at the fire.  
"Y-yes?" she answered,  
"I'm... sorry, about snapping the other night." He reluctantly said.  
"Oh?! Th-thats o-ok." She said, giving a small smile.  
"Maybe... you SHOULD go home." Naruto said, "I'm not going to be the best of company, and I won't keep apologising."  
"Naruto-kun." Hinata said, sliding a little closer to the blonde, "I... I will stay with you. You need someone." She nervously said, blushing. "I... I'm your... friend, and I... w-want to be here f-for you."  
Naruto just remained silent, and Hinata sighed, silently, as she too began to watch the fire.

It was much the same over the next few, silent, nights as they just sat, barely without much exchange of words.  
During the day, Hinata worked as a waitress, happy with the job, and Naruto took whatever jobs came up, usually something physical. He worked hard, and quietly.

One day, Hinata was working when a tap came on her shoulder.  
"Hello, how can I..." she said, gasping when she saw the Konoha symbol, of a chuunin.  
"You're Hyuuga Hinata, aren't you?" he said.  
"Y-yes." She said. "When we heard rumours of a Hyuuga working as a waitress, we thought it was a joke. But... here you are."  
"Yes." Hinata shyly said, "We have a... a t-table over here." She mumbled as she showed them to a table.  
"We're not here for food." The Shinobi said, as he sat down. "We have standing orders from the Hokage to investigate any rumours, of yours and Uzumaki Naruto's whereabouts, and return you both to Konoha."  
"Oh." Hinata said. "W-well. I'm working right now." She said as she turned and walked away.  
"Is... everything ok Hinata?" the lady owner asked.  
"They... want to take me and Naruto back to our village." She said, sadly. "Naruto won't go back though. And... and..."  
"You want to stay with him." The lady said, "I understand." She smiled, "Listen, I'll go and take his order. You leave out the back and warn your friend." She said.  
"Y-You're going to distract him?!" she said, a little surprised, "W-why?!"  
"Because I like you." She said as she moved away, and towards the leaf Shinobi.  
Hinata smiled, as she watched, and quickly left out the back. Moving fast across the town until she found Naruto.  
"NARUTO." She cried, causing the blonde boy to turn, as he carried a box. "A leaf village Shinobi is here to take us back. We have to go."  
Naruto didn't look pleased, and put the crate down, before rushing off with Hinata to their camp.  
It was few days later, and the Shinobi entered Tsunades office and dropped to one knee. "Hokage-sama, I located Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, but... they escaped me." He said.  
"What are those two thinking?" Tsunade moaned, slamming her fist on her desk.  
"We are all worried about him Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, placing a hand on the Hokage's shoulder.  
"You're dismissed." Tsunade said, and the Shinobi left the room. "Why did he just up and leave like that? I know he was having problems, but... why didn't he go to someone?"  
"I wish I could answer you." Shizune said. "At least he has someone with him, though."  
"Yes." Tsunade said, "Perhaps Hinata will help him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Naruto and Hinata**

Months passed, and Naruto and Hinata never stayed more than a few days in any one place, and everyday took them further from Konoha.  
"How about this?" Hinata said, modelling a new purple coloured jacket to Naruto. It was slightly longer than her usual one, with a design around the rim and on the sleeves, and over the shoulders was a hood.  
Naruto just gave a bored look. But cracked a smile as he looked at her happy face, "You... look nice." He said.  
Hinata looked surprised; it was the first time since they had left the village that Naruto had smiled, sincerely.  
"I think I'll buy it." She said, "My jacket is starting to wear out anyway." She said, holding up her old purple jacket, to show a few worn area's and even a hole.  
"Fine." Naruto said, sighing. "Can we go?"  
Hinata quickly paid for her Jacket, and put it on. They had been buying fresh clothes, supplies and even new camping equipment, all morning as their old things were getting worn down, or torn.  
"We should find some work at the next town." Naruto grumbled. Lately he had become more down, and Hinata could see it.  
After getting some food, they were soon walking again.  
"Hinata." Naruto said, stopping, and turning to the Hyuuga. "I want you to go home."  
"W-what?!" W-why?" she asked, becoming distressed.  
"I don't want you following me anymore." He shouted.  
"B-but Naruto-kun..." she cried, grabbing his arm.  
Naruto just flung her off of him, causing her to fall to the ground. "JUST GO HOME!" he cried, as he walked away.  
Tears ran down her cheeks, it was so unexpected, thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to think of what she did that made him upset enough to suddenly tell her to leave, when just a while ago, he smiled at her.

Naruto was walking by himself down the road, looking upset, and angry. "It's... it's for the best." He said, repeating it to himself, as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"NARUTO." Said a familiar voice.  
Naruto turned to see Hinata running towards him. "Y-you won't... get rid... of me th-that easily." She stuttered, looking at him intently.  
"Hinata!" Naruto said, surprised.  
"I told you I was coming with you, and... and I won't l-leave you." She cried, a tear appearing on her face, as she blushed.  
"Why?" Naruto asked, turning away. "Why do you stay? You'll just turn your back on me eventually."  
"I won't." She cried. "I-I'll always be here for y-you." She said, wanting so badly to just say she loved him.  
"We'll see." Naruto said, as he continued to walk again, followed once more by Hinata.

It was a while later and clouds gathered overhead, as rain dropped from the sky, slowly at first, but as the wind picked up, so did the rains intensity.  
Naruto and Hinata struggled through the growing storm, as thunder and lightning soon appeared to.  
"Naruto-Kun" Hinata cried, her eyes stinging from the rain, and reaching out to him. Naruto looked back and grabbed her hand, holding onto her tightly as he helped her.  
For a long while they forced their way through the wind and rain, eventually reaching a small outcrop of rocks, near the side of the road, and finding a small cave.  
They quickly dived into the shelter, soaked to the bone, and shivering.  
Naruto put down his back pack, and delved into it, pulling out some blankets, and extra clothes. He then moved up to Hinata and began to take off her bag and then her jacket. "N-Naruto-k-k-k-kun?!" she stuttered, shivering from the cold.  
"G-g-g-get ch-changed into something dry." Naruto said, as he dropped Hinata's bag and coat.  
Naruto then rushed back out into the storm, leaving Hinata alone. Even with the cold, Hinata quickly took some dry clothes out of her bag, and got changed, before wrapping herself up afterwards to get warmer.  
A few minutes later, Naruto returned, with some wood in hand.  
"These are the driest I could find." He said, dropping them on to the floor, piling them in a stack, and attempting to light a fire, even though his hands were shaking.  
After several minutes the wood managed to catch fire and the cave began to grow warmer.  
Naruto then finally took off his wet coat and shirt, Hinata turned away, her cheeks becoming bright red, as he also took off his trousers, and changed into the dry clothes he took out earlier, and wrapping himself in a blanket.  
A short time passed, and the two were still shivering a little, even though the fire was blazing.  
Naruto sneezed.  
"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata said, as she moved up to him. She put her hand on his forehead, "You're starting to burn up!" she said, worried, and without thinking she made him open up his blanket and she sat next to him, her body next to his. "This will, help us keep warm. " she said, blushing beet red.  
"Y-Yeah." Naruto stuttered, blushing a little himself. He had to admit, Hinata hugging him, as they were wrapped in the blankets, felt cosy and... nice.  
Naruto cracked a smile as he slowly wrapped his arms around Hinata two, making her smile as well.  
They watched the fire crackling for a while. Until Hinata fell asleep.  
Naruto looked down at her face, and his heart began to beat a little faster, as he blushed. She looked so cute as she slept, even after all the time they had spent together since leaving Konoha, it was the first time he had noticed, in fact, Naruto realised, he had never noticed she was pretty before.  
Naruto looked down sadly, as he realised he had begun to fall for his companion. "This is so stupid." He thought to himself, "This is why I told her to leave, seeing her smile made me happy. Am I falling for her? I don't want to fall in love... not again. I... I'll just lose her."  
A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek, as doubts filled his mind, like they always did, but a struggle had begun, a struggle between his doubts and hopes he had not felt in a long time.

When morning broke, the storm was over, and the campfire was long extinguished.  
Hinata opened her eyes and was quick to realise, she was still in the arms of Naruto, having slept beside him all night.  
Her cheeks turned red, as she smiled, and continued to lie in his arms, wishing never to leave this moment, a moment she had never been felt happier.  
But soon enough, Naruto stirred, and woke up.  
"Hinata?" Naruto said, sleepily. He gasped, and sat up, when he realised he had fallen asleep with her in his arms. "I'm... I'm sorry." He apologised.  
"It... it's ok. N-Naruto-kun." She said, shyly looking at him.  
Naruto didn't know what say, and just sat there.

A few hours later, Naruto and Hinata were once again on their way, and arrived at a nearby village. It was small, and the residents were mainly farmers.  
As they usually did, the two of them found what work they could, Naruto took a job as a farm hand, while Hinata worked with the kind, elderly owners of the local Inn, where she worked for the rooms her and Naruto were using.  
It was a peaceful village, and Hinata enjoyed attending to the few travellers who stayed at the inn. Naruto worked hard and when he returned to the inn after a day's labouring, he liked that Hinata was there to greet him with some food, and a cute smile.  
The elderly owners, who were man and wife, smiled as they saw the two together, and often questioned Hinata about her relationship with Naruto, to which she always sadly replied, "We're... just friends." Even though to them... it was obvious she wanted more.  
Naruto and Hinata continued to work day after day, and before they realised it, they had been there a month.  
"We... should think about moving on." Naruto suddenly said one night, as he ate his dinner at the Inn.  
"B-but... don't you like it here?" Hinata asked.  
"Actually... I do." He replied, "It's peaceful. People treat us kindly..."  
"Th-then... why?" she asked.  
"It'll change." Naruto said, sadly. "Nothing good seems to last forever for me."  
"That's not true." Hinata sad, placing her hand on Naruto. "You can be happy here. We... we don't have to worry, no-one will ever know we're here."  
Naruto sighed, and looked at Hinata, and into her eyes. And within moments, he felt his heart warm, "Ok." Naruto said, smiling a little. "I guess we'll stay."  
Hinata smiled a big smile and wrapped her arms around Naruto.  
As she pulled away, her face was next to Naruto's and they both stared into each other's eyes, and slowly their lips drew closer to each other. But before they met, Naruto turned away, and stood up.  
"I'm... I'm going to bed." He said, before leaving the room, in a hurry.  
"Naruto?!" Hinata cried out as she too stood up.  
"Is something wrong my dear?" said the elderly man, as he walked into the room.  
"I... I don't know." She said, as tears began to appear in her eyes. "I... I thought we... we were about to... kiss... and Naruto-kun... left."  
The man walked up to Hinata and placed his hand on her shoulder "its ok my dear." He said, comfortingly. "Perhaps... he's not ready yet."  
Hinata just looked down, sadly. "Will... he ever want me?" she asked herself.

The next day was awkward for the two, neither one of them saying much to the other, breakfast was quiet, and they barely managed to say goodbye to each other as Naruto left for his part-time job. And this awkwardness continued on for several days, affecting their work as they became increasingly distracted.

One day Naruto's boss approached him. "Boy." He said, handing him an envelope. "Here's your pay."  
"Huh?! Oh... thanks." Naruto replied, in a daze.  
"I put a bonus in there too." The boss added.  
"A bonus?! Why?" Naruto asked, confused.  
"As you know, there's a festival tonight. So why don't you take your girl out." He laughed.  
"M-my... girl?!" Naruto said, confused and embarrassed, "H-Hinata's not my... girl."  
"Could have fooled me." The boss replied, slapping Naruto on the back, and leaving.  
Naruto held his wages in his hand, as he thought about Hinata and the festival. And a thought entered into his mind, "Maybe I should. Hinata's been so good to me... she deserves a night out."  
Naruto smiled, and rushed off.

A short while later, Hinata was sweeping up inside the inn, keeping the place tidy, when Naruto walked in with some flowers, and looking nervous.  
"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata said, a little surprised to see him.  
"H-Hinata." Naruto nervously said. "Do you... wanna... umm... go to the... festival... with me?"  
Hinata dropped her broom in shock, did Naruto really just ask her out. Her cheeks went bright red as the thought ran through her mind, and she just stood there, frozen to the spot, unable to say anything.  
"W-well?" Naruto asked, feeling a little uncomfortable with her silence.  
"Umm... y-yes." Hinata finally said, "I... I would love to go to the festival with you."  
Naruto smiled a little as he approached Hinata and handed the flowers to her. "I... I thought that... you would like these." He said.  
"Th-they're beautiful." She said, taking the flowers from Naruto. "T-thank you."  
The two stood together, both of them blushing, in an awkward silence.

Later that night the two of them walked side by side as they went out into the festival. All manner of stalls had been set up, from games to attractions.  
They spent the night enjoying each other's company, Naruto played the games, and won Hinata a big teddy bear, and Hinata cheered him on, and for the first time in a long while, Naruto was like his old self again, cheery, optimistic and fun.  
It was late by the time they returned to the inn, and they were both laughing, as they talked. Naruto escorted Hinata to her room.  
"This was a good night." Hinata said, as she stood outside her door. "Thank you for taking me. I had a great time with you, Naruto-kun."  
"And... I had a great time with you too. Hinata." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, as he shyly smiled as he looked at her.  
The two of them were blushing, as they looked at each other, and before either of them realised, their lips were together.  
After a few moments, they separated, Hinata was happy Naruto had finally kissed her.  
"I... I... I'll see you tomorrow." He said, smiling at her, before turning and walking to his own room.  
Hinata entered her room, and as she closed the door she jumped onto her bed, happy and excited.  
The two barely slept a wink that night, as the only thing on their minds was the thought of the kiss they had shared, and when they ran into each other the next morning, they could barely keep their eyes off of each other.  
Naruto had not wanted it to happen, he knew it could end badly for him, but it had happened, and he somehow didn't care. He had fallen for Hinata.  
The two of them began to spend more time together as time moved on, and they just grew closer and closer, hindered only by Naruto's reluctances, and fears. But overtime, they had become a true couple, and Naruto had become happy with his new life in the quiet village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Together.**

Naruto and Hinata had truly become a part of the community, making friends with everyone there, and one morning they looked back and realised, a year had passed since they first arrived.  
"Hey Naruto... It's your 18th birthday soon, right?" Hinata asked as they walked down the street of the village, hand in hand.  
"Yeah." Naruto replied.  
"So... what do you want for your birthday?" she asked.  
"I dunno." Naruto said, "Anything you get me, will be perfect." He added with a smile, before kissing her.  
"Oh?!" Hinata said, blushing shyly.

As they continued on, people began to run passed them, frightened, and panicking.  
"Hey... what's going on?" Naruto asked, as he stopped one of the people.  
"We're being attacked." The man said. "Bandits!"  
Naruto let the man go as he looked up ahead, and sure enough he spotted a large group of rouge Shinobi, toying, violently with those brave enough to stand up to the bandits, and breaking into buildings, looking for things to steal.  
"Damn it." Naruto said angrily, "Why?! This is a peaceful place."  
"Naruto... let's stop them." Hinata said, seriously, ready to fight.  
Naruto looked at her, and nodded.  
The largest of the bandits threw the man he had in his grip to the ground, "Pathetic." He cried, chuckling. "Now die you weak fool."  
He raised his fist and as he went to smash down at the battered man on the floor, his fist was stopped, by Naruto.  
"Enough." Naruto said, "Leave now."  
"Or what?" the big man said, unimpressed by Naruto.  
Naruto smiled, and in an instant, broke his arm, and leapt flipped back, kicking the big man in the jaw, and sending him flying backwards and to the ground.  
The big guy shook of the kick, but grabbed his arm in pain, "GET THAT BASTARD!" he shouted to his men.  
Hinata quickly jumped into the group and shouted "Hakkeshou Kaiten." And in almost an instant, the men around her were flying in all directions as her rotation hit them away.  
The rouges were shocked, they never expected to find Shinobi in such a place, and quickly got up and charged once again at the two.  
They defended easily against the group, even after all this time, their skills were still sharp, and after a few minutes, the rouges were running with their tails between their legs.  
Naruto and Hinata stood for a few moments to catch their breath, and then looked at each other and laughed.  
"We're still Shinobi I guess." Naruto chuckled.  
"Yeah." Hinata replied, as she moved up to him and held him. "Do you… miss it?" she asked.  
"I… don't know." He replied.  
That day they were treated like heroes, having protected the village from the bandits, and Naruto felt great, and when the night came, he and Hinata were in his room, hugging each other as they lay on his bed.  
"You haven't said much in a while." Hinata said.  
"You know… today was all I ever wanted from Konoha. "He said, a little gloomy, "To protect it and be accepted."  
"I know." Hinata said, "And I'm sure they would have… eventually."  
"Maybe..." Naruto said, "But I know someone who I never had to impress." He smiled as he leant in and kissed Hinata.  
"No. That because I love you, and always have." She said, blushing as she snuggled up to Naruto, Happily.

Back in Konoha, trouble was brewing. "Are... are you sure?" Tsunade said to the chuunin standing before her.  
"It is." The chuunin said, "My team found what appeared to be the place described to us by the Akatsuki prisoner, the place where they stored the demons stolen from the Jinchuriki's."  
"And the demons?" Tsunade asked.  
"Gone." The chuunin replied.  
"So... a surviving member of the Akatsuki is out there." Tsunade mumbled to herself. "And they have taken the demons."  
Tsunade thought for a few moments about the situation. "Shizune." She eventually said, turning to her assistant.  
"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune obediently replied.  
"Uchiha Sasuke... he's been undergoing psychological treatment?" Tsunade asked.  
"Yes, as requested by many of the nobles." Shizune answered, "You have his report on your desk."  
Tsunade looked at the pile of paperwork on her desk, and then looked at Shizune with a cheeky smile, which caused Shizune to sigh as she began to go through the paperwork, quickly finding the file on Sasuke, and handing it to the Hokage.  
Tsunade began to read the file, "He's made a lot of progress over the past 18 months since he began treatment." She commented, "And his relationship with Sakura seems to be helping." Tsunade put the file down for a moment, "Shizune. I need to see Team Kakashi." She said.  
Shizune bowed and left the office, off to summon the team.

Later that day, Tsunade had finished explaining the situation to Kakashi, Sai and Sakura.  
"...and I believe Sasuke's connection to the Akatsuki, may come in useful." She finished, before turning to Sakura. "Your personal feelings aside, Sakura, Do you feel we can trust Sasuke?"  
Sakura nodded a serious look on her face, "I do. He's... he's not the same anymore, He's finally let go of his anger." she said, "I think he just needs a chance to prove it."  
Tsunade sat back in her chair, her fingers pressed together in front of her as she thought deeply about the decision she would make.  
"Kakashi." Tsunade said, "I'm putting Sasuke in your hands. If you trust him, release him into your custody. And then investigate the whereabouts of the remaining Akatsuki."  
"Of course, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

The next day, Sasuke walked up to the spot where he was to meet the rest of his old team, escorted by two ANBU, who were keeping a close eye on him.  
Sakura and Sai were already waiting, as Sasuke approached.  
"Sasuke?" Sakura cried as she saw him, she quickly approached the Uchiha, and hugged him.  
Sasuke smiled a little, and hugged her back.  
Kakashi arrived, a short while later, late as usual. "Hey Guys." He casually said, "Sasuke." He said, greeting his old student. "Ok... you can go now." Kakashi said to the ANBU, who a second later, disappeared.  
"Looks like the old team are back together." Sasuke said. But Sakura looked down, sadly.  
"Except for... Naruto." She said. She missed him, she had felt bad ever since he left, knowing it was her fault she had caused his pain, which had led to his leaving.  
"Yeah." Sasuke said.  
"Ahem." Kakashi coughed, "I miss him too, but we should focus on the task at hand."  
Everyone looked at Kakashi and nodded.

Back at the village, Naruto and Hinata were working hard. Ever since the attack though, Naruto had become increasingly uncomfortable, staying in the village, and Hinata could see it.  
"What's wrong?" she asked one night, as they ate dinner together.  
"Nothing." Naruto said, quietly.  
"Something's bothering you. I can see it." Hinata said, concerned/  
"Hinata... I thought this place could finally give me some peace." Naruto said, "But... ever since the attack by those bandits... I've lost that sense of peace."  
"Naruto-kun." She said placing her hand on his. "Look at me."  
Naruto turned his head to face Hinata, and looked at her smiling face, "This village has been good to us over the past year, but I want you to be happy. If you feel we can't stay... I'll be with you."  
Naruto smiled, and leant in to kiss Hinata. "Thank you." Naruto said, kissing Hinata again.  
Over the next few days, they told their friends in the village of their plans to leave, and when the day came, the whole village came out to say their final farewells.  
The old couple who owned the inn gave a teary farewell to Hinata and Naruto, who had acted as surrogate grandchildren to them, making them happy.  
Hinata began to cry a little as she and Naruto walked away from the village, the emotional farewell had left her happy, but sad to be leaving such a nice life.  
Naruto turned to her, sadly. "I'm... sorry Hinata." Naruto said, "I didn't know this would be so hard for you."  
"It's ok." Hinata said, smiling and grabbing onto Naruto's arm, wiping away the tears with her free hand, as they walked. "I'll be fine. Saying goodbye was just a little hard."

It wasn't long before they fell into the old routine of stopping and finding part-time work at any place they stopped, and then moving on.  
At night, they slept side by side next to the campfire, sometimes falling asleep as they looked into each other's eyes.

Meanwhile, Team Kakashi had spent the past few weeks exploring some of the old Akatsuki hideouts, looking for clues as to who had survived and where they were.  
Sasuke had played his part well, perhaps just happy to be out of prison, or with Sakura, or just a part of a team, Kakashi couldn't decide, but he continued to keep an eye on him none-the-less. If Sasuke proved he was trustworthy, he could permanently return to the leaf village.  
Sakura slid closer to Sasuke as they sat down to rest. She blushed a little, as she placed her hand on his, and held it, as did Sasuke.  
Sasuke looked over at Sakura, "Sakura." He said.  
"Y-yes. Sasuke." She muttered.  
"I have a question." He said, "When I left the village, if... If I hadn't have stopped you. Would you really have come with me?"  
"Yes." Sakura said, without hesitation. "I would have stayed with you, no matter what." She turned and blushed, shyly.  
Sasuke smiled. "I thought you would have." He said.  
"And I would have knocked that bitch Karin out, every time she came near you." She said, sounding jealous.  
"Nothing really happened between us, y'know." Sasuke said, "She usually just flirted a lot."  
Sasuke leant in and placed his forehead against Sakura's, "Besides... I don't think you need to be jealous." He said, with a small smile.  
Sakura was unsure of how to take that, did he mean what she hoped he meant?


End file.
